Batman
Biography Lucius Fox (Will Smith) was surprised to learn that his son Luke (Marlon Wayans) was missing and asked Batman (Micheal Keaton) for help. Batman was too busy trying to stop a strange armored man known as Mr. Freeze from robbing a GothCorp installation. Mr. Freeze ended up using his cold gun to freeze Luke, who was there at the scene to help Batman while dressed as a vigilante known as Robin and froze Batman. Batman chose to stay behind to help Luke while Mr. Freeze escaped. Mr. Freeze spoke to a ballerina in a glass casing and promised a revenge that was "best served cold" on "the monster" who took her away from him. Meanwhile, a photographer named Ricky Squibb (John Glover) was coming home with his girlfriend Pamela Isely. Pamela grabbed Ricky and planted a deep kiss on him which made Ricky want to propose to her before passing out. Ricky turned out to be dead and Pamela began trashing his apartment looking for photographs that her employer wants since Pamela is an assassin for hire known as Poison Ivy. Lucius analyzed the components stolen by Mr. Freeze and realized it would develop a large version of his cold gun which would be a city wide threat while Alfred Pennyworth treated Luke with a special bath. Batman and Lucius started having a heated argument with Luke for letting Mr. Freeze steal the last component he needed and for playing vigilante which got Alfred concerned for Luke. Bruce and his girlfriend Julie Madison went on a double date with GothCorp CEO Ferris Boyle and Vicki Vale (Kim Basinger). Bruce started seeing Julie ever since Catwoman died after sacrificing herself to kill Max Shreck (Christopher Walken). Bruce and Vicki were hoping to learn from Boyle who might be attacking GothCorp and Boyle said that he hoped that their differences will be patched up. Meanwhile, Alfred went to the cemetary and found Luke crying in pain since his mother and sister were killed when he was little boy. A few years ago, a younger Lucius and his family were enjoying a nice evening in Gotham City, however Lucius' wife and daughter were killed by muggers in front of him and Luke. A young Bruce Wayne was able to rescue Luke and Lucius before any harm would be made on them. Alfred had word with Bruce explaining that young men with a mind for vengeance need guidance after Bruce returned home from his date. Julie was the one who hired Poison Ivy to kill Squibb because Julie was fraternizing with Penguin (Danny Devito) while he was running for mayor by being dressed up as Catwoman. Julie angrily told Poison Ivy to find the photos since she was desperate to preserve her relationship with Bruce since she knew how much Bruce disliked Penguin. Poison Ivy ended up stabbing Julie to death. The next evening, Batman pretended to be a security guard and discovered a videotape of Ferris Boyle murdering a scientist named Victor Fries since Boyle wanted revenge on Fries for stealing the money Fries needed to save his wife Nora, who was suffering from the McGregor's Syndrom. Batman was horrified at this before being captured by Mr. Freeze. Batman was able to escape and prevent Mr. Freeze from killing Boyle by pouring chicken soup on his armor as Boyle was being presented by the humanitarian award. As Mr. Freeze was being arrested, Vicki asked Batman what was going on and Batman handed her a videotape of Boyle's crime. Before Batman left the scene, he said to Boyle in disgust: "Good night Mr. Humanitarian." Poison Ivy released Mr. Freeze from Arkham Asylum since she was captivated by his "ruthless charm." They both planned to use a giant freeze ray to destroy Gotham City in order to allow all humanity to make Ivy's mutant plants takeover the world. Meanwhile, Robin was under Ivy's seductive spell and began rebelling against everyone he knew. Robin went to meet Poison Ivy at her garden and Ivy failed to kill Robin with her venomous kiss since Batman had Robin coat his lips with rubber. Ivy tried to kill Batman and Robin, however Batman picked up an endagered plant that Ivy had her disposal which prompted her to surrender when Batman threatened to destroy it. Batman confronted Mr. Freeze and they began to fight while Robin saved Gotham by destroying the gigantic cold gun that Mr. Freeze created. Batman then managed to defeat Mr. Freeze, however he was surprised to learn that his head went missing. Later on, Bruce discovered that Julie was stabbed to death and decided to spend time more than ever as Batman with Robin as his sidekick after Lucius approved of it. Alfred discovered Julie's affair with Penguin and decided to burn the photos since he feared Bruce would be upset if he ever found out that Julie only dated him for his money. Cast * Micheal Keaton as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Marlon Wayans as Luke Fox / Robin * Eric Lloyd as Young Bruce Wayne * Will Smith as Lucius Fox * John Glover as Ricky Squibb * Christopher Walken as Max Shreck * Michelle Pefferi as Selina Kyle/Cat Woman * Elle Macpherson as Julie Madison * Kim Basinger as Vicki Vale * George Clooney as Ferris Boyle * Sarah Jessica Parker as Poison Ivy * Jeffery Jones as Mr. Freeze * Jesse Ventura as Arkham Asylum Guard Category:Batman Movies Category:Sequels Category:Tim Burton's Batman Trilogy